


and if you need a friend i'll help you stitch up your wounds

by Spannah339



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Not everyone has forgiven Varian.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Ruddiger & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	and if you need a friend i'll help you stitch up your wounds

**Author's Note:**

> lil thing I did for funsies while procrastinating writing the longer fics I have sitting in my google drive.

Stars sparkled high above the quiet streets as Varian walked back to the palace, a contented smile on his face. It was a cool, clear evening, the sky stretched out above Varian like a beautiful painting. There weren’t as many stars as at home - the lights from the castle overshadowed them somewhat - but it was still a beautiful sight. 

He had dropped in to visit Xavier and discuss the plans for a new design but had got extremely distracted talking about various legends and developing the design and now it was late. He didn’t mind hugely, it was a nice night and Ruddiger would probably have hot chocolate ready for him when he returned to the lab. 

He was almost at the castle gates when a stone skittered across the ground in front of him. With a frown, he paused, glancing in the direction it had come from and made out a dim shadow in the alley beside him. 

“Evening!” he called cheerfully, suddenly wishing he had brought his belt. Everything in him was screaming _danger_ , but there wasn’t much he could do. 

There was no reply from the ally and Varian took an uncertain step forward, wanting nothing more than to be back in the safety of his lab. 

A stone slammed into his shoulder and he yelped lightly as he spun, making out a young man, only a few years older than himself, stepping out of the shadows on the other side. 

He took another step forward, the urge to run growing stronger and stronger, but another boy blocked his path ahead. He turned, realising with a sinking heart he was surrounded by a small gang. 

“Well well well,” the one who had thrown the stone said, stepping forward. Varian wrapped his hands around the straps of his backpack and glared at him. “If it isn’t the _traitor_.” And he shoved Varian, hard enough to make him stumble back. 

“Eh heh,” Varian laughed nervously, mentally tallying his options. There were four of them, one covering each of his exits and they were all much larger than him. If they were here for violence, he wasn’t sure if he could do anything. “You know I’m not sure I would say traitor,” he began. 

Another shove, two hands to his chest. He stumbled back again, and this time a hand grabbed his shoulders, making him jump. He was on edge, heart thumping quickly, memories of cold stone and barred windows feeling painfully recent. 

His arms were pinned beside him by two of his attackers and no matter how much he struggled he couldn’t break free. The leader stood in front of him, eyes hard, a malicious gleam in them. 

“You _did_ kidnap the queen, or am I remembering wrong?” he asked. Varian glared up at him but didn’t say anything. “See, the little traitor can’t even defend himself.” He crouched, laying a hand on Varian’s shoulder and leaning in close. “The princess has been too soft on you,” he said darkly. 

Varian lunged forward, feeling slight satisfaction as his head connected with the man’s nose. He stagged back with a shout, pressing a hand to his face and Varian was dragged back by the two holding him. 

“That’s _it_ ,” the leader said, balling his fists and revealing a bleeding nose that made Varian feel even more unsteady than he already did. “Teach the charity case a lesson.” 

He tugged at his arms, teeth bared in a snarl as he tried to break free. But a fist slammed into his chest and he gasped, sagging forward as the air was knocked from his lungs. Another blow knocked into his shoulder and he staggered backwards. 

The two holding him had stepped back and he pressed a hand to his ribs, eyes hard. One of them came at him, swinging widely and he stepped to one side quickly, ducking under the blow. But as he did something connected with his head and his vision spun as he staggered into the nearby wall. 

Before he had a chance to recover, they were on him, throwing wild blows as he held up his hands in a desperate attempt to protect himself. Four of them, not hesitating as they slammed their fists into his ribs, his shoulder, his stomach. 

He collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping, and one of them punched the side of his face, filling his mouth with blood and knocking him to the ground. Instinctively, he curled into himself, wrapping his hands around his head and shutting his eyes as he waited. 

But the beating he expected didn’t come. Instead, a hand grabbed his hair and hauled his head up to meet the eyes of the leader. 

“You’d best not show your face around here anymore, traitor,” he hissed. Varian spat blood, glaring up at him, but didn’t have the energy to do anything more. “The princess may have a soft spot for you, but don’t you think for a _second_ that you’re forgiven. You don’t _deserve_ to be after what you _did_.” 

He dropped his eyes, the words cutting more than the blows. 

“My father was forced to mine your precious minerals.” The voice was low, in his ear and Varian shut his eyes, trying to keep his breathing shallow. “He _shattered_ his leg and can’t work anymore. And yet the traitor gets to continue living, happy and _free_ , unpunished for his crimes.” 

The man in front of him was right, really - maybe Rapunzel had forgiven him, but why should he expect the rest of the kingdom to? He had done horrible things to them, taken over their kingdom, help to dominate them. Why _should_ he be forgiven?

His head was dropped, but two of them grabbed his hands, hauling him to his feet in a haze of pain. His ribs were shifting painfully and he was pretty sure at least one of them was broken and his head was _pounding_. 

“Run along home, little traitor,” one of them said and he was shoved forward. He stumbled a pace, wrapping a hand around his ribs and hesitating. “Go on, go cry to the princess.” 

Someone shoved him and he stumbled forward, catching himself with a step that caused pain to rush through him. He gritted his teeth and did what he was told, moving forward as quickly as he could with his aching ribs and pounding head. 

Pain burst through his shoulder as a rock slammed into him and he gasped, glancing back to see the four boys, grinning, holding more rocks. He stumbled forward, another rock skipping across the ground near his feet as he began to move as quickly as he dared. 

Every step jolted his ribs and sent pain coursing through him, bringing tears to his eyes. He wanted to go home, to curl up in his father’s arms, or to feel Rapunzel’s warmth around him. But his father was at home in Old Corona, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to make it up all the steps to Rapunzel’s room. 

He made it to the castle finally, relaxing slightly as he moved under the gates and stepped inside. He leaned against the wall for a long moment, fighting down tears as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He couldn’t go to Rapunzel - that was clear. He didn’t want to wake her, didn’t want to disturb her. 

“ _Don’t think for a second that you’re forgiven_.” 

He shut his eyes as the words came back to him, the words he had whispered to himself in the dark of night, the words only Ruddiger knew haunted him. How could he expect the kingdom to forgive him? He was naive, foolish. He should never have assumed he belonged here. Belonged _anywhere_. 

He couldn’t go to the infirmary - not this late at night. The words they had spoken hung heavy over him, and he knew - he knew he wasn’t going to be more of a burden than he already had been. They had better things to worry about than one small boy who deserved the beating he had been given. 

With a hiss of pain, he pushed himself off the wall, stepping carefully through the halls towards his lab. At least Ruddiger would be there - and he never had to worry about forgiveness around Ruddiger. 

Instead, he found himself leaning against the wall beside Eugene’s door, head spinning. He knew he needed help and not knowing where else to go, Eugene’s room was the closest. Taking a deep breath, he knocked weakly, trying not to sway. 

It seemed like an age until the swung open and Eugene appeared, hair dishevelled, a half yawn on his face. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times as he peered out into the hall. 

“Hey kid, what’s - what _happened_?” 

Varian regretted this already - clearly, he had woken Eugene up and now he stood on his doorstep, bruised ribs, a black eye and blood on the corner of his mouth. He should have just gone to his lab and not bothered anyone until morning. 

“You should have seen the other guy,” he tried sheepishly, hoping Eugene wouldn’t worry. But a wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed, stumbling forward. 

“Woah, hey.” Eugene darted forward, catching him and Varian couldn't help but flinch at the touch. “Easy, come in, sit down.” Eugene led him into the room and helped him drop onto the bed where he took a shaky breath and balled his fists. “What happened? Who did this?” 

“I - I’m not a traitor,” Varian muttered. He released his hands and they were shaking - his shoulders were shaking but the tears refused to flow. Eugene sat down beside him, a hand hovering over his shoulders. Varian leaned into the touch, suddenly feeling like he was about to shatter into a million pieces and Eugene’s presence was the only thing stopping him. 

“Of course you’re not,” Eugene muttered, gently squeezing his shoulder. He reached forward and picked up Varian’s hand with the other, eyes soft. 

“But I - I did… I hurt people and I…” He trailed off, pressing the hand Eugene wasn’t holding to his face and fighting down a sob. “I _am_.” 

“Hey, Varian - look at me.” Eugene gently reached up and lifting Varian’s face, meeting his eyes with a serious, concerned expression. “You wouldn’t call me a thief, right?” When Varian slowly shook his head, he continued. “But I undoubtedly was one in the past. You’ve made mistakes, but that doesn’t define who you are now. And it _certainly_ doesn’t mean you deserve this.” 

Varian dropped his eyes, the accusations of the gang still ringing in his ears. Sometimes, he felt almost normal - like he could forget the dark stain on his past. But he knew he was never going to be fully free of it. 

“But I hurt people,” he said softly. 

“You’re not that person anymore, Varian,” Eugene said softly and Varian looked up at him through his hair. “If they don’t see that I’ll have to have words with them.” His eyes were hard as he spoke. “You want to tell me who did this?” 

Varian hesitated, then slowly shook his head and looked down, unsure if he was doing the right thing. He didn’t want Eugene and Rapunzel to fight all his battles for him, didn’t want to be seen as the royal family’s special project. 

“Are you sure?” Eugene asked. “They need to know that hurting you isn’t okay.” 

“I - I just…” Varian trailed off, staring at the ground and fighting down a wave of pain as he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me,” he said finally. 

“Alright,” Eugene said, but he sounded unhappy. “Just… if they _ever_ come near you again, you tell me, okay?” 

Varian nodded slowly, feeling a little better knowing Eugene had his back.

A soft chattered from the door made him look up to see Ruddiger, peering worriedly around the door. Catching sight of him, the raccoon bounded into the room and onto the bed beside Varian. 

“Hey buddy,” Varian muttered and Ruddiger trilled softly, sniffing him worriedly and bounding to curl onto his shoulder. The weight was comfortingly familiar, but it caused Varian to winch and press a hand to his ribs, trying not to show how hard it was to stay upright. Eugene slipped off the bed and Varian swayed slightly at the sudden lack of support. 

“Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary,” Eugene said. 

“But -” he began, but Eugene didn’t listen. 

“No buts, you need to be looked over.” He held out a hand and Varian hesitantly took it. Eugene pulled him to his feet but the movement was enough for him to give a small whimper of pain and almost collapse. “Lean on me, I’ve got you,” Eugene said, his voice soft and encouraging. “I’ve got you.” 

Varian leaned his head into Eugene’s shoulder as his friend supported him, Ruddiger curling around his neck. His ribs were still aching and his head still spinning and the taste of blood still in his mouth, but with Eugene beside him and Ruddiger warm on his shoulders he didn’t feel quite so alone. 


End file.
